pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blurrr
Welcome to my talk page! Do Not leave rude comments here, although criticism is okay. ---- Admin Hi -- the page on central was the right place to ask about adminship, although it's good to post it here for the community, such as it is, to see. Per the guidelines on that page, could you please create a welcome template, or customize Template:Welcome and Template:WelcomeIP, and then welcome all other contributors in Recent Changes (there's at least one). We'd also need to know that you would continue to welcome new users... -- Wendy (talk) 18:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- thanks for doing the welcome templates, and please keep on welcoming new visitors! You should be all set as admin. -- Wendy (talk) 17:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) 3rd admin HI -- it's great that you have a new user interested in the wiki, but I recommend waiting to give out more sysop rights. He's only edited for a day or two right now, and you guys already have 2 active admins. You don't actually have to let anyone who asks be an admin. -- Wendy (talk) 21:50, 11 December 2008 (UTC) * Okay, I'll wait. [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(I suffer from dain bamage)]] 22:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Don't forget that every time you update MediaWiki:Sitenotice add 1 to MediaWiki:Sitenotice id. Thanks! --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 02:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Bookbox Hi. Thanks for welcoming me here to Pendragonpedia... I do have a question about editing. When I did the edits on Black Water, I couldn't find a reference on how to make a bookbox... Can u help me out? Blaggut 06:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :We don't currently have a specific bookbox, but you can check w:Template:Infobox or Template:Infobox to use a standard infobox. --[[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|(I'm confused. Wait, maybe I'm not!)]] 12:44, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Catagorize :Hi. Can I have some help? It says that you have to categorize any page you make. How to you do that? Thanks,Blaggut 11:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::To categorize pages, add [[Category:'Category name']]. Every category should be accessible through Category:Browse (I mean that you should eventually be able to get to any category through other categories). ::::[[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|(I took an IQ test and the results were negative.)]] 18:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) this template needs images. If you wish to, could you create image:TSOH.png and . TSOH for the new book and NW for Nevva Winter's disguses. Thanks! — 23:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sure -- [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|(Complaints department)]] 20:06, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! — 23:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Could you make a logo like Image:Wiki.png except with this format (206x75 pixels) and upload it to File:Wiki wide.png? It is used for the useskin=quartz}} Quartz skin. — 22:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I've uploaded it. does it work? ƁLƱƦƦƦ(Blurrr)[[User talk:Blurrr|(Complaints department)]] 10:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Try .png and (206x75 pixels).Also, I was sorta hoping it could be on the left then on the right and below Pendragon. ::Something like image:this format.JPG this (sorry copy paste sucks). — 00:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::I think you might have uploaded the wrong one b/c all you did was reupload File:Wiki.png. — 00:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I can't upload a jpg like this format with the extension *.png. I'll make a new logo, but I need to know how to upload it. ƁLƱƦƦƦ[[User talk:Blurrr|(Complaints department)]] 02:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I was confused, sorree. I thought that you wanted it uploaded as a jpg, and I didn't realize you wanted parts moved. I can make + upload the new one soon. ƁLƱƦƦƦ[[User talk:Blurrr|(If victory is too high to climb, take the elevator.)]] 02:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry I confused you, i wanted the parts moved. Sorry! — 21:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done. Is it too big? ƁLƱƦƦƦ[[User talk:Blurrr|(If victory is too high to climb, take the elevator.)]] 17:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, make it 206x75 pixels, because useskin=quartz}} look in the top-left corner, it gets cut off. — 23:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Is it fixed now? ƁLƱƦƦƦ[[User talk:Blurrr|(If victory is too high to climb, take the elevator.)]] 21:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) Now it's a little small :[ just try 206x75 px. — :Is the new version (206x75) too stretched? ƁLƱƦƦƦ[[User talk:Blurrr|(If victory is too high to climb, take the elevator.)'']] 18:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC)